A Princess and Her Jester
by jellomello143
Summary: Princess Zaria is the odd one out. Her parents are mean to her, her older sister smacks her, and her little sister avoids her like the plague, she only has one best friend. Danger lurches around every corner and she loves to go in for the kill. When her new Jester, Carter, joins her, things take a whole new turn. What's up with the new Jester? And why is he nice to her?


A Princess and Her Jester

Chapter 1

Prologue

_**In all the 7 kingdoms, there is a Princess.**_

"Princess Zaria, it is time to get up," came my maid, Elenore, as she shook my shoulder lightly, making me groan and peel open my deep hazel eyes, blinking a bit before my vision became focused. I looked up at the pudgy maid in front of my face, giving me a stern look.

"Good morning Elenore," I grinned, flashing pearly white teeth at her before sitting up in my bed and stretching while Elenore rolled her eyes

"That is very unladylike Princess," Elenore told me but I only grinned at her

"So it is Elenore, so it is," and stood up to get ready

_**She's not the most perfect Princess in all of the kingdoms.**_

I raced down the hall, passing guards and saying hi. Father and Mother were going to be mad that I was late. Again. My feet got tangled with my dang skirts and I flew forward. I would've hit the floor if it weren't for one of the guards that was standing close.

"Thank you!" I told him as he bowed at me and went back to his position and I raced down the hall. I stopped in front of the big oak doors and fixed my navy blue and gold silk dress and flipped my bangs out of my eyes while fixing my golden, ruby studded crown, because my black hair was pulled up onto the side of my head in a high side pony tail.

I pushed open the big oak doors and walk in, the only sound is the soft thump of my gold flats as I stand in front of Mother's thrown and curtsy, almost falling.

"A Princess does not run Zaria," Mother tells me in a sharp tone, making me shrink a little bit as I go to sit in my thrown

"Yes Mother," I say as I notice the boy in the room smiling at me.

_**She might not be the most perfect Princess in the kingdoms**_

_**But she is not that stupid.**_

He has silky silver hair that was a mess around his head but in a good way, it goes below his eyebrows and to the tops of his eyes, under his earlobes on the sides, and to the middle of his neck in the back and since it was layered it all flipped out in a cool way.

The mask he was wearing was in my direction as if he looked at me and I just raised an eyebrow as if to say "can I help you?" The guy held a jester hat in his hands, the hat is green and purple, checker patterned, and has three long part sticking out of the hat with star shaped golden bells at the ends.

A green mask with light purple in some places took up the top part of his face, covering the bridge of his nose, his eye brows, the tops of his cheeks, and I couldn't see his eyes because of the tan blocking his eyes and at the bottom of the mask, on the cheeks was a purple dot on the left cheek and a green dot on the right cheek.

The guy wore green leggings and green flats for boys with a cream long sleeve shirt, two black star buttons at the cuffs and a black leather vest with purple and green leather scarf thing that hung off both of his shoulder, the left one having green silk on the leather, and the right one having purple silk on the leather both having a purple or gold star hanging from the bottom that stopped at the middle of his stomach. Black buttons in the middle of the leather vest and a short purple scarf that was tied around his neck, kind of loose.

"A new Jester?" I asked Mother and Father as the Jester gets on one knee and bows, the arm holding the hat across his chest in a friendly gesture.

_**Although she is a Princess.**_

"_You're _Jester Zaria," Mother tells me and I stared at her in disbelief and look back at the cute guy Jester that is smiling at me

"My Jester?" I asked her and pondered it in my head a little bit

"Yes, since you don't seem to always be all that happy darling," Father told me with a nod as I still thought about it

_**She refuses to act like one.**_

"Okay," I shrug and stand up "I'm Princess Zaria, you must roll the r in my name, and I am Princess of England," I told him

The Jester stood up and bowed once again "I am Jester Carter, it is a pleasure to meet you," He told me

"Now that that's done, I'm hungry," I say as I head for the door but Mother stops me

"Zaria," Mother has that strict voice on. I turn around and look at her ice blue eyes

"Yes Mother?"

"Mind your manners," Mother tells me, staring me down making me inwardly cringe

"Yes Mother," I manage to escape without any more remarks but I could feel the Jester's eyes on my back from under that mask.

I did _not _want a Jester.


End file.
